deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long
Black Orchid vs. Yang Xiao Long '''is a fight by Alpha71. Interlude Boomstick: Boobs are.. fan-fucking-fastic. But you know what's better than some random boob lady? A chick with big boobs that knows how to kick some ass! Wiz: These two Death Battle victors have fought before, but there's all new information to determine which of these two fighters would win. Yang's adventures have expanded into the Vytal Festival, and Black Orchid has gotten an entire new game. Boomstick: So, without any more interruptions, let's get on with it! Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, RWBY's Golden Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And Black Orchid, Killer Instinct's Mercenary Angel of Vengeance! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze each fighter's weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Black Orchid (Cue Killer Instinct Theme) Wiz: We've covered Black Orchid before - a government spy who infiltrated the evil Ultratech to find out about her brother Jago - but there's more to it. Orchid is the founder of a new underground spy agency determined to bring down Ultratech.. permanently. Boomstick: It's been 8 years since the old Killer Instinct, and Orchid's in better shape than ever. She's strong enough to send half a ton robots flying through the air, durable enough to not be effected by the ''glowing hot fire cat, '' Wiz: Plus, she gained several new abilities. She can summon her Fire Cat to attack her opponents from afar, and combine her laser-tonfa-stun gun combo to create a large explosion wherever she is. She also gained '''Shadow Attacks, stronger versions of her old attacks which take a special shadow meter to build up. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and she learned the answer to a combo breaker: The counter breaker! Which is pretty damn cool if I do say so myself. (Cue Orchid's Theme) Wiz: However, Orchid eventually managed to beat down Sadira and Fulgore, two of Killer Instinct's most powerful enemies! She's a lone wolf, competing with everyone else to take down Killer Instinct's most powerful. This includes: * Fulgore, a robot menace that can turn invisible and has plasma claws; * Sadira, a spider woman with a background in assassination; * Hisako, an Onryo with superhuman strength, able to cut down many samurai at once; * Aganos, an eight foot tall goliath of stone; * Omen, who is strong enough to create life; * and Kan-Ra, an ancient Babylonian monk living for thousands of years. Wiz: And Orchid can beat them all. Fighters weighing several tons, having thousands of years of combat experience, and even a godlike AI named ARIA. Boomstick: Wait, from Guilty Gear? Wiz: No, actually. Boomstick: Like you would know! Wiz: Even then, Orchid's an incredibly capable fighter, with the ability to create explosions, lightning, fire, and turn people into frogs. Her path is close to self-destructive and she has no will but to destroy Ultratech. It's a fine line between a goal and a desire that controls Orchid, and she really has nearly lost it. But is her dedication enough to pay off against Yang? (Orchid: One step closer to flushing out Ultratech...) Yang Xiao Long (Cue This Will Be The Day - Magical Girl Remix) Wiz: The world of Vale is a strange place. It has been in peace for decades, but there are new threats rising. As the government becomes secret and corrupt, the people are forced to be defended against the criminal White Fang and the strange dark beings known as Grimm. Boomstick: And you know who's defending the world? Why, our old friend, the Tifa-Killer Yang Xiao Long! Yang: (offscreen) Trap card... (Yang's arm appears holding the card.) Weiss: Huh? Yang: (Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.) Your armies have been destroyed. Wiz: A natural prodigy in hand to hand combat and trained most of her life, Yang is easygoing and carefree on the outside. She seems to be the every day blonde, not caring about the world or its problems. Boomstick: On the inside, though, lies a maternal instinct not just for her sister, but for the entire world. Damn. That'd be one hell of a pregnancy. Wiz: Yang's fighting style is fluid, and dance-like. She uses her shotgun gauntlets, the Ember Celica, to augment her speed and push her around. Boomstick: If the recoil on the gun can push you around, those are some damn strong bullets! Wiz: Of course. In addition to her regular bullets, Yang can fire custom "Explosive Rounds" made from Dust, a semi-magic substance that can explode, grant elemental properties.. Boomstick: Basically a magical C4, and Yang's gauntlets are loaded with them! Wiz: Yang also rides a "Bumblebee" motorcycle, which can go over 120 miles per hour and stop on a dime. Yang is a master motorcyclist and can use this in combat quite effectively. Boomstick: And there's one more part to her we need to cover.. Semblance. The most beautiful power ever. Wiz: She can, quite literally, go Super Saiyan. (Cue Die) Wiz: By accessing stored reserves of her power, Yang can achieve her peak potential without being hit. In her first powerup form, she's fast enough to shoot rockets out of the air; in the second, she can hit a man so hard he goes flying out of a building. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: However, as this power utilizes her reserves, Yang approaches a deadly limit. Her power is not ''infinite, and she can be exhausted if she fights too hard for too long. Boomstick: Proof? Ice Cream Girl. Wiz: In addition, Yang usually relies on her team for her major victories. Her greatest feats have required help from Team RWBY - such as being assisted with her mech bust - and continued combat can put Yang out for good. Boomstick: But even with that, there is one name that criminals in Remnant fear. You do ''not ''want to see Yang in your bar. Probably because she's only 17, so you have to kick her out, but she beats you up, it's a whole thing... Wiz: ..We need to talk. ''('Junior': "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie"? ''Yang (giggles): "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior"?'' ''Junior: "So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"'' ''Yang: "Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir.")'' Death Battle (Cue 2pac - Hit 'Em Up Instrumental) Vale is not a terribly intimidating city. Unlike its sisters Vacuo and Haven - the last one most ironically named - Vale has a charm to it. Vale has a veil around it, a seeming force field of general good will as if the city lived in a brotherhood. It had a remarkable feminine grace to it; but, as in all femininity, there are outliers. Yang Xiao Long was one of those outliers. Maturely bouncing down the street, Yang held a proud smile as she passed the local club. As the blonde Huntress turned to glance inside, she saw something to catch her eye - the club was popping. Incandescent rays of blue, gold, and violet shone out from the projector, illuminating off of the glass pillars in a thousand little specters. In the center, a large mass of people grouped together, waving back and forth like an ocean's tides. Grinning ear to ear, Yang started a run - alerting a black-haired girl behind her - and with a leap, and a little blast from her shotgun, Yang soared into the club. There was a distinct divide - half of the club mumbers, the ones on the outside, turned tail and fled with their shoes quick and voices high. But it was in the center that all of the interesting things happened - because while some got a bit worried, the others yelled happily and welcomed Yang! The blonde fell into the center, but never touched the ground. As the various pulses and hands pushed Yang up and up, she exclaimed "Oh, yeah! This party's Yanging!" much to the laughing acclaim of the other patrons. Yang bodysurfed on the partygoers, unaware that a small Tibetan girl had taken a small excurse into the club. --- (Cue DMX - Intro (It's Dark and Hell is Hot)) --- (Cue Orchid's Komplete Dynamic Theme) --- (Cue Cinder's Komplete Dynamic Theme) --- (Cue Fulgore's Komplete Dynamic Theme) --- (Cue Pantera - Domination) Conclusion (Cue All Our Days) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:RWBY vs Killer Instinct Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption